Death of the Weak, Rise of the Strong
by Calm Serene
Summary: “Oh, sorry, sorry. You must have been worried. I’m sorry I didn’t let you know about this”. “I don’t care about that anymore”.My view of why Sakura doesn't care anymore, while at the Chuunin exams.


Ok, finally my second Naruto fic…. that I've completed and written up….heh I'm a bit lazy… anyway it's another dark-ish kind of fic…ACK **ducks as things get thrown at her** I'm sorry, but it was inspiration…

Anyway, the fic is based on a quote…. it's from when Sasuke and Kakashi arrive for the final battles in the chuunin exam, and Kakashi apologises for not telling Sakura where they had been…the quotes at the start of the fic…

Also, I'm looking for a particular fic, but I can really only remember bits and pieces of what happens, so I'll describe what I remember at the end and if anyone could help me that'd be great…

Anyway… On to the fic!!!!!!

A/N: By the way if you see a **GGG** it signifies a breakline...

**GGG**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters mentioned in this story…except maybe the old man…

**GGG**

Death of the Weak, Rise of the Strong

**GGG**

"Oh, sorry, sorry. You must have been worried. I'm sorry I didn't let you know about this". "I don't care about that anymore".

The rain seemed to strike the girl relentlessly as she sat on the railing of a small quaint bridge, open allowing the rain to mercilessly torment the poor girl. Her head was bowed, dripping pink hair hung low, hiding her face from any passers-by who would happen to venture out on this rainy day. An old peddler passed by the bridge, hurrying home after a long slow day. Seeing a flash of pink he noticed the girl who ha greeted him on the very same bridge just that morning. Hurrying towards her still form, relief filled him as she looked up at him at the sound of his footsteps.

"Hey, are you alright there?" he asked, concern filling him as he looked on at the girl with pink hair, drenched by the heavy rain. Looking up she smiled softly and nodded. "You shouldn't be out here in the rain you know, you could catch a cold in weather like this". She nodded again.

"Yeah, I know" she softly stated. "I was just about to go home, but, thank you", hopping down from the rail she smiled up at him again. Smiling back at her, he watched as she turned and walked away from the bridge, presumedly towards her home. The old man watched her back until she disappeared from site before turning and walking in the opposite direction, feeling sorrow as he recalled the pain, torment and anger that had lain in the depths of emerald green eyes, wondering what could have caused the sweet girl so much pain.

**GGG**

My name is Haruno Sakura. I am 12 years old and I am a ninja, a kunoichi. I'm in a three-man team, consisting of two other boys, Sasuke and Naruto. My team leader is a man called Hatake Kakashi. All three of them are powerful and have special abilities. Uchiha Sasuke, one of the last remaining Uchihas', after his brother massacred the entire family, he also possess the Sharingan. Uzumaki Naruto, he wants to become the Hokage. He also has the nine tailed fox demon sealed within his body. Hatake Kakashi, Konoha's famous copycat ninja, he also possess a single Sharingan eye from one of his former teammates. And then there is me. Plain, old, normal Sakura, with nothing special about her. This is Team 7; our meeting place is a small but peaceful bridge. Built over a small stream, flowing from one end of Konoha to the other.

On this particular morning, it was bright, sunny and warm. The sunlight warmed Sakura's skin as she strolled towards her team's usual meeting place. Seeing the bridge just up ahead she smiled to herself, reflecting on the last few days. Her team had entered in the chuunin exam and while _she_ had not made it to the final round, her two teammates had and she was proud that she could say she was part of the team. Upon reaching the bridge she hopped up onto the railing, anticipating the arrival of her friends. An old peddler crossed the bridge on his way to work; she smiled and greeted him warmly, the warmth of the sun only having increased her happiness. Loosing herself in memories of the past, she recalled having to do d-ranked missions; including catching cats, weeding gardens, and babysitting kids. She recalled their mission to the Wave Country. She recalled Zubuza and Haku, and the completion of the bridge.

Coming out of memory lane she wondered why nobody had arrived yet. Naruto and Kakashi-sensei didn't surprise her, but usually Sasuke was there exactly on time. Looking up at the position of the sun, she realised that it had been a few hours since she had arrived. Now she was starting to worry. Even Naruto, who was forgetful and sometimes late, never passed up the chance to train. Well, she reasoned, they probably had a good excuse. They were probably exhausted from the first parts of the exam and would arrive soon. So fiddling with her shirt she settled down to wait for them.

Hours later she could see dark clouds in the distance. Seeing a figure pass by the bridge she was waiting on she turned towards them. She smiled brightly at the newcomer, worry showing in her eyes. "Hi, Shikamaru! What are you doing here?"

"Hn" Shikamaru sighed as he turned to face her. "I just finished training for the day; what are you doing here?"

"Oh me? I'm waiting for Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Sasuke to turn up for training"

"Hn" Shikamaru hummed as a thoughtful look crossed over his face. " Well I heard that Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei were causing havoc in the gorge half-a-day away from here; and Naruto I saw leaving Konoha with some troublesome old guy for extra training".

"Wha..What?" Sakura gasped softly, shocked at the new information she was being presented with.

"They didn't tell you? Hn, how troublesome. You should head home soon, it looks like it's going to rain soon" Shikamaru muttered before turning and walking away, leaving Sakura to her thoughts.

She sat there for an eternity, her mind whirling. The most prominent thought in her mind being, 'Why didn't they tell me?' She didn't even notice when it started to rain. The droplets of water were thick, hard, pressing and unforgiving. Slowly it struck down harder and faster; pounding and striking the fallen girl. Sakura felt ill, her skin was freezing and her stomach churned. 'I've been left behind'. Tears burned behind her eyes but seemingly refused to fall. Everything had fallen into perspective; she had always been left behind; both Naruto and Sasuke required special attention to their training, Kakashi-sensei always had to attend to their needs. But this meant that she ended up being neglected. She knew she wasn't at their level, physically, and had only ever been able to dream about being as strong as them one day.

Hah, whom was she kidding. She was weak. All the other kunoichis' were stronger then her. Once again she reflected o her memories. How stupid had she been, the rest of her team was always protecting her, she had never even fought in any of the battles. She was never part of Team 7. To them she was just a weak, silly, pathetic nuisance that always needed protecting. She was just holding them back, just a pain in the side, worthless. Why was she even trying to be a ninja? She was always going to fail; after all, intelligence doesn't save you in battle. How intelligent did this prove she had been? She hadn't even been able to see what she truly was to them, a detour to their training and strength. She always had to be protected; when she first became a Genin, and even now, her thoughts returned to the forest of death.

They didn't care for her like she thought. If they did they would have told her they were training elsewhere. Not just leaving her here, waiting for them in the rain. Anger filled her veins, anger about having to always watch their backs, always being ignored and left behind. Hearing footsteps splashing towards her, she slowly lifted her head to look at the approaching person. She saw compassion and concern etched into the face of the old man she had greeted just that morning.

"Hey, are you alright there?" She heard him ask, voice straining to be heard over the pounding rain. The same rain that she had been painfully basking in. His concern for her made her heart fill with a warm sensation, and to reassure him she smiled and nodded. "You shouldn't be out here in the rain you know, you could catch a cold in weather like this", the man continued, again surprising her with the fact that he was concerned for a strange pink haired girl..

"Yeah, I know" she replied, smiling to show she understood. "I was just about to go home, but, thank-you," she said feeling gratitude with every word she said to him. Hopping down from the railing and quickly stretching her stiff muscles, she smiled warmly at him one last time, before starting home, one thought running through he mind. _'I'll get stronger, and I'll show them'_.

**GGG**

ok...because it's not allowed to just have chapters that are just authors notes and there's no where to ask about a certain story I'm gunna ask here...

Now my problem is that I can't remember what the story title is, or anything like that

But I do remember some of what happened... so if you know the story... please tell me!!!!

It's focused around Sakura...can't remember the pairing...

Anyway it turns out that Sakura was originally from some powerful clan...

Her name was really 'Kunai' (or something very similar) and she was a famous demon hunter... oh yeah she also had white hair and different coloured eyes (don't remember what though)

She was being... uhhh... abused by her father who then went and killed her mother in front of her...

He then told the entire village (where she lived - not Konoha) that she killed her mother and she was insane...

They then proceeded to stone her (brutal, I know) and her original sensei threw kunai at her...

When she was almost dead a demon called 'Sakura' felt her distress and saved her by uhh...

Effectively sealing herself in 'Kunai'...she (Sakura) then became 'inner Sakura'...

'Kunai' then called herself 'Sakura' and ran away to Konoha...(her eyes and hair had changed)...

That's all I really remember... and I know it sounds brutal but it was really well written...

So if you know it... send me a line (a message)... and help a poor girl out!!!!

**GGG**

review please…


End file.
